happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Montay (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, click here. "Double Montay" is the twenty-four Happy Peep episode written by MarioFan65. The episode focus on Montay and his double clone-counterpart doing something. Both of them must survive their secret. It was released on March 5, 2015. Characters *Montay *Double Montay *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Double Esequiel (minor) *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Mrs. Monica (minor) *Mumble (minor) *Gloria (minor) *Erik (minor) *Terry the Penguin (minor) *Ramón (minor) *Carmen (minor) *Angelo (minor) *Double Fastino (ending) Transcript (In Montay's cave home) *Montay: Gosh, tomorrow is the boring field trip and i don't want to go to the boring field trip. It give me a lot of nightmares. How could i? (Flashback in Montay's classroom) *Mrs. Monica: Good morning class, the fifth grade classes are announcing that we will go to the Predator Trip tomorrow in the Antarctic Museum. *Montay: No! Not predators! Don't take me there Monica. I beg you. *Mrs. Monica: Montay, the whole class is going and everyone is going so get used to it. *Montay: No, this museum will give me nightmares about predators. Please tell my parents i'm not going. *Mrs. Monica: Everyone is going. All of fifth grade is going. *Montay: All the grades? *Mrs. Monica: No. Only the fifth graders are going. Especially you. *Montay: I'm not going however. I'm sick. *Carlos: Liar. *Montay: Shut up Carlos, no one cares about you. (Flashback ends) *Montay: I have an idea. I will make a clone out of me and he will go to school while i do whatever i want. Yes! Good idea. I hate school. I see Esequiel right now to see what's going on. (The screen changes to the outside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Montay: I wonder what Esequiel have? (Montay went inside of the elevator and enter the lab to see Esequiel stacking cards up) *Montay: Hey Esequiel, i wonder if you- *Esequiel: Stay out of the lab. *Montay: Uh ok. (Montay went back outside of Paulet Island and see a clone of Esequiel vacuuming the rocks) *Montay: Esequiel? I thought you were inside. *Esequiel: You were super right. *Montay: Ahhhhh!!!!! *Esequiel: This is a clone i created *turn off his clone* to help him vacuum the rocks out of this island and make it clean when Earth Day comes. Super Esequiel, ninja yourself *turn on his clone*. *Double Esequiel: I'm the penguin who fight the birds. And i am here to go and *jumps high* rise! *fall into the land* *Esequiel: I try to make him speak with a New York accent but i couldn't help the way how my clone is suppose to be done. *Josesito: Esequiel! Skuas are on the way. *Esequiel: Okay Josesito, i'm coming to defeat them. Montay, make sure you watch my clone. *Montay: Yes sir. *Esequiel: Ok. I'll be watching. *leaves* *Montay: Now, it is my chance to make a clone out of me. (Montay went to the lab again and light was shown when Montay created his clone. The Next Day at Montay's room.) *Montay: Okay Super Montay, *turn on his clone* Go to school, do chores and take over me! *Fastino: Montay, time for school. *Montay: Go after it. (Double Montay went into the living room of the house) *Fastino: How it going? *Double Montay: Good. *Fastino: Don't be late for class, you're field trip will start soon. *Double Montay: Okay dad, i'm ready to go! *run fast and leave* *Fastino: Wow. I didn't know he can run that fast. (Back in Montay's room) *Montay: Oh no, i hear mom coming, and i have to hide. (Montay hide under the bed) *Hersila: Everything is perfect. *Fastino: Come on, let's go fishing together. *Hersila: Sure my love. (Fastino and Hersila left the cave home) *Montay: That was quick, no one will know that i'm not at school. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. (In the field trip at the Antarctic Museum) *Double Montay: Woah, look at that. *Cho Cho: This seems awazing. *Double Montay: And look at that, a sculpture of a leopard seal, one of the predators. *Carlos: Yeah i know, who cares? *Double Montay: Who cares? Do you know who care about the predators? The Leopard Seals! *Mrs. Monica: Montay, that was a very fantastic one. *Classmates: *applause* *Double Montay: Thank you everyone. Thank you. *Carlos: Grrrr......he's paying for this. *Blazer: Yeah. And why he's wearing a blue scarf? (Meanwhile with Montay at Snowy Plains) *Montay: I will chop down the snowballs. (Montay chop down many snowballs) *Montay: I did it. I score a 10. (After school, Double Montay catch many fish and send it to a pile) *Double Montay: Dad, this is getting better. *Fastino: Wow, so many fish piles. *Double Montay: Yep. Free food for everyone! (Double Montay give fish to everyone as they cheered for him) *Double Montay: Now, i'm getting strong and stronger. (At night, Montay is putting his clone to sleep) *Montay: Okay Double Montay, you did a good job today and tomorrow you will do more. *Double Montay: Yeah. I wonder if i leave many fishes for you. *Montay: Um.......that sound great. Many fishes in Cape Adare. So tomorrow, a new day will come. *turn off clone* *Fastino: *coming from downstairs* Montay, time for sleep! *Montay: Now my clone will be under the bed for the next day. (The next day, Double Montay was breaking and cleaning Cape Adare as somewhere, Montay is drinking some Kool-Aid in Gentoo Beach. Double Montay clean up and stack the pebbles for Roy and Xever's place as somewhere, Montay is playing a game of golf in Chinstrap-Land. Double Montay chop down the mountains by making them into statues as somewhere, Montay is falling into the sky smiling. In Montay's home.) *Double Montay: My life is perfect. *Fastino: Montay, we have some visitors to see you. *Double Montay: For me? (In the bathroom, Montay was listening to rock music when he saw Double Montay going downstairs) *Montay: Double Montay, what are you doing? *Double Montay: Well, i have company. *Montay: No. *put headphones on his clone* Listen to Michael Jackson and go upstairs. Also, don't move. (Double Montay was listening to "Beat It" but he slip over the floor as his eyes are about to move from controlling. With Montay.) *Montay: Hey Mumble, Gloria and Erik. *Mumble: We would like to thank you for cleaning everything up on Penguin-Land. *Erik: And babysitting the little ones. *Gloria: Fixing our rooms, making the pool bigger and many more. *Montay: Do i get a reward? *Erik: Your ice bow-tie. *Montay: Wow, it fit perfect. Esequiel and Josesito would love it for my job interview. *Erik: And we also win the Ultimate Snowball Fight again last week. *Montay: Yeah, Ice Claw is also a crybaby. *Erik: You can hang out with us someday. *Montay: I will. (The Next Day, Montay went downstairs with his surfboard and saw Double Montay eating fish) *Montay: Ahhhh. Double Montay? I thought i turn you off. *Double Montay: You didn't turn me off yesterday. *glitching* Yesterday. *Montay: Well. Um, back to work. *Double Montay: Oh. *glitching* Yesterday. (At night, Montay returned from his best day) *Montay: I'm back, *the lights turn on* Ah! (The visitors were Ramón, Carmen and Terry) *Ramón: Montay, you have something to say? *Montay: Um.......yes. *Ramón: Then, what did you do to my ice drawings? *Terry: And why did you bush my mouth with soap? *Montay: Um.... I'll be back. *Carmen: What is happening to him? (Montay went to his room and saw that his clone is gone) *Montay: Ahhh! Never trust a clone there was a mascot. I have to do something! (Montay went downstairs to tell the visitors something) *Montay: Guys! I'm going to Esequiel's to find the problem! *Ramón: He ran away and he created a clone? *Terry: He was wearing a scarf and it is the fake Montay. (Montay was running into the beach swimming) *Angelo: Hey! The beach is closed for now. (Montay was swimming by Carlos and his friends) *Carlos: Hey! *Blazer: Get back here! *Dylan: Get over here right now! *Ting-Ting: He dosen't listen. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Josesito was using some kind of telescope to see Double Montay painting circles on the land) *Josesito: Oh my god, it's you. Franken-Montay. *Esequiel: Montay! You have created your clone without permission? *Montay: I'm sorry. I made it awful. *Esequiel: Hm...... He wears a blue scarf that you stole from me when i was a chick. *Josesito: When i was bullying him in the past, he won't get me that blue scarf back. Now i became friends with him. *Montay: Don't blame me. *Esequiel: I'm going to exile you from Paulet Island until that clone is dead. *Montay: I have to save the world! (Outside of Paulet Island Park, Montay was sitting on a bench and saw his clone) *Montay: Hey Double Montay. *Double Montay: Hi there Montay, *glitching* How's everything. *Montay: Why are you doing this? *Double Montay: I was breaking Xever's rock, blowing up P.E, eating people food and stealing food from Penguin-Land. *walking* Washing Comb, washing comb, washing comb, comb comb. (Montay slips over and he saw his creator hurt) *Double Montay: Montay! My best creator friend. *Josesito: You did it Montay, you turn off your clone. *Double Montay: Yeah, i was washing comb. *Josesito: Let's go back to the lab. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Double Montay and Josesito return with Montay) *Esequiel: Good, make him sit there. *Double Montay: I did it. *Esequiel: Go inside that clone chamber to see if anything is needed for him. *Double Montay: I'll check. (Double Montay open the chamber and Josesito kick him inside by making him trap) *Josesito: I did it! *Double Montay: Hey! Help me! *Montay: Super Montay, i know you had done anything wrong. I'll miss you. *Esequiel: Stand back! I will erase him. (Esequiel press the erase button and Double Montay suddenly disappeared except for the blue scarf) *Montay: Friend........a clone would never change. (The Next Day at Cape Adare) *Roy: Everything is back! *Xever: That Montay clone done something good and bad. (The elders laughed) *Double Fastino: Montay, you're very unique and it's good to have you back. *Montay: Yeah dad, today is no school. *Double Fastino: Good right back at ya. *power going slow by making him off from glitching* Right back at ya, right back at ya. *clone turned off* (Meanwhile, Fastino was falling from the sky doing the same thing as Montay did last time) *Fastino: Hehehehehehehhehehehehhe. THE END Trivia *This episode is similar to the Pat & Stan episode "Double Pat". *In the title card between the words, there are two differences between "Double" and "Montay". Double is the bold one which is the real and original Montay and Montay is the 8-bit one with Double Montay, a clone created by Montay. *This is the first episode where Ramón appear without the Amigos, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *This is the first episode where Montay's teacher's name is revealed to be named Mrs. Monica. **She is also Ramón's kindergarten teacher in The Beginning of The Five Amigos. Gallery Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Double Montay.png|Artwork of Double Montay Double Fastino.png|Artwork of Double Fastino Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep